Tilted by purpleC305
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: The universe seemed to be spinning out of control. For one it was heartache and the unknown, for the other it was just a job.


**Title:** Tilted

 **Summary:** The universe seemed to be spinning out of control. For one it was heartache and the unknown, for the other it was just a job.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Word Count:** 3675

* * *

Lightning streaked across the sky, the clouds looking more threatening with each minute. She leaned against the floor to ceiling window and traced a heart on the glass as she watched him stride across the courtyard with purposeful steps.

She smiled and dimmed the lights; loosening the belt to her robe and exposing her cleavage, hoping he would like the surprise.

With her right foot propped against the window, revealing her freshly waxed leg, she watched the door, her heartbeat increasing in tempo.

Rain began to pelt against the window.

The lock clicked, the door opened without a creak and a silent sigh escaped her lips. He was so beautiful and he was hers.

Home.

He put his briefcase by the door and placed his mail on the counter. God, he missed her. One more day and she'd be back in his arms.

Where she belonged.

He loosened his tie and turned to look out the window at the approaching thunderstorm. It matched his mood perfectly.

Dark, angry and destructive.

His fingers paused on the top button of his shirt, frozen at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Hi," she whispered quietly.

The weight on his shoulders dropped at the sound of her voice and he strode across the room to his beautiful angel dressed in white.

Her back straightened against the window, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew that look on her lover's face.

Possessive.

His lips caught her gasp and he lifted her hips, securing her legs around his waist and pushing her back against the window with a thud. The cold glass pressed against her back, but she barely felt it, concentrating as his lips erased the past few days from her mind.

Normally, he would be worried about hurting her, but he was lost in her taste, her smell, and softness.

His tongue stroked hers and dominated her mouth, licking and sucking on her soft lips. His large fingers squeezed her rounded curves and she bucked her hips against his hardening cock.

With a moan, he flexed his body into hers, which sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine, he drew back, dropping a soft kiss to her wet, swollen lips.

"You're here."

She smiled and caressed his stubble-covered cheek. "I am."

His smoldering green eyes traveled down her face to her cleavage and to her legs wrapped around his hips. Fuck, he loved the view.

"I couldn't wait," she whispered and kissed his cheek. Her fingers began to open his shirt, exposing his chiseled chest to her hungry eyes.

She moaned and his eyes snapped back to hers. "I'm glad, because neither could I. Fuck, I love you."

Isabella pushed his shirt off his shoulders and lightly ran her fingernails across his torso, sending a shiver through his body.

He needed her.

He needed her like the air he breathed.

She moaned his name as she undid his belt. "I love you, too. Now, please..."

She didn't need to finish, his need for her pushing against the zipper of his pants. He yanked her robe open, thanking every god in the universe that she was naked underneath.

"Beautiful," he whispered softly. She always would be.

Reaching into his opened trousers, he grabbed his cock and gave it a squeeze in reassurance before running it across her wet folds.

Kissing her lips once more, his green eyes met her brown ones. "Baby, I promise to love you properly later, but now I need to fuck you. I've missed you too damn much."

She pushed her hips towards him, and the tip of his cock slid into her entrance. His neck strained and he fought against the urge to press forward. But he needed her consent.

Her fingers yanked on his hair and she bit his lower lip. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. I need you."

His hips thrust forward, burying himself in her wet heat with a loud groan. Isabella's legs tightened around his waist and her teeth sunk into his shoulder, masking her scream of pleasure.

She was so full. Sex with this beautiful man felt as if it was the first time, every time. He stretched her and filled her like no one ever had.

She loved it.

His tongue fucked her mouth like his cock was fucking her pussy.

Dominant and powerful.

"So tight. So fucking good," He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes watching his cock slide into her heat. Her pert breasts jostled with their movement and he latched on to her tightened bud, licking and sucking as if he was dying of thirst.

"I'm so close," she moaned, watching him disappear inside her.

His movements began to quicken and his fingers circled her clit. Isabella shook in his arms, her mouth open and her wide eyes on his.

"I've got you," he moaned, his orgasm reaching its peak. "Always."

With their lips joined, they fell over the edge together, holding on to one another like their life depended on it.

They clung to each other, sighing in contentment as their breathing relaxed from their intense orgasms.

Sliding to the carpeted floor, he buried his nose in her soft hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "God, I missed you."

Her lips touched the pulse point on his neck. "I missed you, too. But it's over now. No more trips without you. Agreed?"

He chuckled and ran his fingertips over her temple and down her cheek, cupping her neck. "Agreed," he whispered against her lips.

He'd agree to anything when it came to her.

He carried her through his apartment and into his bathroom, setting her on the counter as he ran the water. He could feel her eyes on him as he moved about the room and he smiled, loving her attention.

With her back to his, they settled into the warm water. Edward held her close, stroking her arms and kissing her exposed neck.

She sighed and sank further into his arms. "It was six months ago that we met, so today is some sort of anniversary for us. And remember it was thundering that night, too. And when you touched my hand, I felt a shock. I blamed it on the weather."

He tensed, the previous months not forgotten. "I ..."

She turned to face him. "We're past all that. Please forgive yourself."

His eyes squeezed shut. "I'm trying, but you have to know how much I wish I could go back; back to when I first met you and make it right."

Her soft hand stroked his cheek. "But, then we wouldn't have met. And you do make it right. Your love is enough."

"You were so beautiful, yet so broken, so vulnerable, so lost, and I took advantage. God, I can't believe I fell for those lies. I thought you were going to be so easy to crush. But…"

"You had no way of knowing." She shuddered at the thought and he held her tighter.

"And don't forget you literally saved me from that oncoming car. That proved to me you were a good man. Maybe a good man with a horrible job, but again, you were doing what you were paid to do."

He let out the breath he was holding and thought back to that fateful day, six months ago. He remembered the rain, the thunder, the way the light fell on her hair making the color seem so perfect. He remembered her eyes; scared; like a deer in the headlights. And he remembered the shock he felt when he grabbed her arm.

He broke out of his musing, nodded and kissed her lips. "Thank you, for your love and forgiveness. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Relaxing again, she thought back to when she met her match.

The man that she loved.

The man who possessed her mind, body and most importantly, her heart.

* * *

-6 months ago-

 _"Please come, Bella. It would be so good to see you again. I miss you. The kids miss you._ _Fuck,_ _even the island misses you."_

 _Isabella rubbed her forehead and giggled, placing her glasses on her desk. "Lauren, did you just cuss?"_

 _Hopefully, that would distract her best friend of fifteen years. Isabella remembered those days well when her mother wasn't sure of herself. Renee had dragged Isabella all around the states, saying that the next place would be the_ 'one' _._

 _The place they could call home._

 _Luckily for Isabella, after the seventh time moving, her mother had found the_ 'right one.'

 _Hawaii, of all places._

 _It wasn't that Bella didn't like the islands._

 _Sunshine every day._

 _Beautiful beaches and breathtaking lush green sceneries._

 _It was paradise._

 _There was one thing missing though…_

 _Her father._

 _Whereas her mother flitted from one place to another, looking for ... something, her father was grounded._

 _Down to earth._

 _Even though the thought of fish disgusted her, Isabella's fondest memories were of the days her dad would sit in the boat with her all day with only the quiet and the fish surrounding them._

 _She missed her father. He had passed not too long ago, leaving a big gaping hole in her heart._

 _Isabella rubbed her chest, the ache still strong after three years. She looked at his smiling picture on her desk when Lauren's voice broke through her memories._

 _"Honey, this is the only time I can cuss. The kids are in school and Tyler is at work," she laughed._

 _Isabella smiled. "How is Tyler?"_

 _Her friend on the other end of the line tsked. She knew that Lauren was probably sporting a bitch brow and wagging her finger. "Isabella Marie. Don't change the subject."_

 _Isabella squeezed her eyes shut, a smile on her lips. "Damn."_

 _"Uh, huh, I know you too well. Now, I'm gonna RSVP us both to the reunion and that way you will have to come."_

 _"You know why I can't. And even if I would come, don't you remember what happened senior year? Prom? Does Smelly Belly ring a bell?" Isabella twisted the fabric of the dress she was currently working on, hating how she felt when she thought about it._

 _Lauren sighed. "I remember, but it's been ten years. You look amazing and you know as well as I do that you need this. You need the sun. You need a breather. You need to relax."_

 _Isabella decided that it didn't matter what everyone else thought. She missed her friend and the island. Besides, it would give her an opportunity to think about and plan her future._

 _"All right, fine. I miss you too damn much to say no to you."_

 _Lauren squealed the way only she could, and for the next hour they discussed dresses, their classmates and what they would do during their time together. By the time Isabella got off the phone, she had a flight booked to Honolulu and hope in her heart._

 _Three days later, she landed in Honolulu, embracing her friend with tears in her eyes._

* * *

 _Arm in arm, Lauren and Isabella walked into the decorated gym. Isabella's stomach twisted, the memories of senior prom hitting her with full force. She took a deep breath, grasped Lauren's arm a little tighter and squared her shoulders._

 _She could do this. The past was the past._

 _Lauren felt her unease and patted her hand. "It'll be fine. I'm right here." She leaned in close to Isabella, "And maybe if things go right, you might get some loving in while you're here."_

 _Isabella gasped. "Lauren!"_

 _Her friend looked her in the eye. "Well, why not? When was the last time you got some good, curl your toes, make you scream, loving?"_

 _Isabella cleared her throat and looked over at the group, ashamed of her answer._

 _Lauren pulled Isabella to the side and hugged her close. "I know you're afraid, but it'll get better. Trust me. Just promise me to keep your mind open. Not every man is like that."_

 _Isabella nodded against her friend's shoulder and blinked away her tears. She had promised herself not to cry. In a few weeks, it would all be over. "I know and I won't be this mellow the entire time. I won't do that to you."_

 _Lauren smiled. "I know. You're in Hawaii of all places. Some people would kill to be in your shoes right now." She cleared her throat, "Well, you know what I mean."_

 _Isabella nodded and steered Lauren over to the greeting table to get their nametags._ _Tyler met them at the door and kissed Lauren lovingly on the cheeks, causing Lauren to blush. Isabella averted her eyes, her heart painfully squeezing in her chest._

" _Aloha and welcome back class of 2004," Alice Brandon cheered._

 _Isabella always liked her. She was cheery and always wore funky clothes. She had admired that about her. They had been friends during high school but had lost touch after graduation._

 _Alice looked at the lovely brunette with glasses framing her delicate brown eyes._ " _Bella?"_

 _Isabella nodded and embraced her long lost friend. "It's so good to see you, Ali. How have you been?"_

 _Alice drew back and grasped Isabella's hands in hers. "My God, you look fabulous. So jealous of your hair, by the way."_

 _Isabella blushed and ran a hand over her hair. Alice had not changed. Still all over the place. "Thank you; I'm loving your dress."_

 _Alice looked down at her pink knee-length dress and twirled around. "Thanks, I made it myself."_

" _I can tell," Isabella laughed. "It looks incredible."_

" _Well, well, well, if it isn't Smelly Belly."_

 _Isabella knew that nasally voice instantly, and she cringed. She had hoped they would_ _have forgotten. She squared her shoulders and turned to face her bully from high school, Angela Weber._

 _Angela was a local, whereas Bella was from the mainland and her complexion was lighter than Angela's. From grade ten through their senior year; it had been Angela's mission to make Isabella's life miserable. To shun the new girl._

" _Angela, how have you been?"_

 _Angela ran her eyes over Isabella's body from head to toe, sneering at her dress. "I see you still haven't changed. Still have those ugly glasses and wearing those dreaded clothes, I see."_

" _Thanks. Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." She motioned to Angela's barely there dress, "And you haven't changed either. Are you still hoping that the captain of the football team will notice you?"_

 _Angela's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to Isabella. "Well, at least I won't look like a pimple-faced ferret in front of my peers. Tell me, how is Ben?"_

 _Isabella's breath halted as memories of senior prom assaulted her. Ben had been_ _Isabella's prom date. She had felt so smitten that he had asked her and had put a lot of_ _time and effort into making the right dress. Alice and Lauren had helped, gushing over how cute Ben was and how lucky she was._

 _It was all false._

 _Ben had only asked her out because of a dare put on my Angela. It had been her final plot to shatter Isabella and it had worked. While her entire class had laughed at her, she had fled the school with tears streaming down her face._

 _She never looked back._

 _Lauren stepped in front of Isabella and pushed her manicured finger against Angela's_ _chest. "Leave her alone, you two-faced tramp."_

" _Or what? She can't handle a little trip back down memory lane?"_

 _Isabella felt boxed in. This was one reason she was afraid of coming back to her reunion. She did not have pimples anymore, but she still wore glasses. She had lost the braces, but still made her own clothes. She hadn't changed that much, she surmised._

 _She touched Lauren's arm. "Don't do this. It's okay,_ _I'm good."_

 _Angela cackled. "Still the little mousy girl, aren't you?"_

 _Lauren's fists clenched, but Isabella grabbed her arm. "Let it go, she's not worth it."_

" _Are you sure? You know I would love to give her a blue eye."_

" _I'm sure. In fact, you go on in and dance with your husband. I will just freshen up and join you."_

 _Angela huffed and turned on her heel. She would corner Smelly Belly later and show her who was still the boss. She laughed to herself as she entered the gym and searched for Ben._

 _Isabella had no desire to go back into the gym as she looked between the exit doors and the gym doors. Whichever way she went, she had difficult choices to make. In the gym, there was Angela probably waiting to finish her off, and if she left, she had to make some difficult decisions about her future._

 _She made up her mind, sighed deeply, and took the exit doors. This was far more difficult, but it needed to be done._

 _The sky was overcast and the air humid. In the distance, she heard thunder indicating a storm in the near future. It was ironic, really, because she knew there was a storm approaching in her life, too and she knew it would bring far more damage than this thunderstorm._

 _She looked up at the darkening clouds and took a step onto the street. A horn honked._ _In addition, tires squealed, but she froze, watching the car approaching her at what seemed to be lightning speed._

 _Her eyes squeezed shut and she waited for the inevitable._

 _A strong grip around her upper arm and she was yanked back onto the sidewalk into a hard chest._

 _She gasped, her heart beating in overtime as she held onto the shirt of her savior._

" _Are you okay?" A honeyed, yet manly voice asked very close to her ear._

 _She attempted to nod against the musky smell of the man's chest. He stroked her upper arms and she noticed that she was still holding onto his biceps. One by one, she managed to move her fingers and she released him._

 _Stepping back, she looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. They reflected the mossy, lush scenery of the island and she smiled. They were beautiful. His nose was straight and she stifled her gasp when she saw his full, wet, kissable lips._

'Would it be inappropriate to give him a kiss of thanks,' _she wondered._

" _I'm fine. Thank you." She was amazed she could still speak in his presence. He was just that beautiful._

 _He smiled a crooked smile and she nearly melted at his feet. "You know the rule is that you have to look both ways before crossing a street, right?"_

 _She felt heat pool in her cheeks and stepped back. "I know."_

 _His head tilted to one side as he observed her. She wanted to run her fingers through his messy hair and brush it away from his eyes._

'That wouldn't be inappropriate at all,' _she surmised._

" _Where was your head, what were you thinking?" The handsome stranger asked._

 _She looked over her shoulder at the mocking doors of the school and then at the dark clouds. "Somewhere between those doors and the sky," she confessed, pointing in each direction._

 _He laughed, a deep rumbling sound and she smiled at him. His taut muscles bulged through the fabric of his gray T-shirt and the beige cargo pants he wore, hung low on his hips. In his left hand, he held a camera._

 _Isabella wrung her hands together and took a step back. "Thank you again. I'll make sure to look both ways next time."_

 _She turned to leave, taking two steps when the beautiful stranger's voice rang in her ears. "I'm Edward, by the way."_

 _Isabella turned to see him approaching with his hand outstretched. She took it, and as his fingers closed over hers, she couldn't contain her gasp this time. It was as if an electric current was traveling from their joined hands, across her arms and down her spine._

 _In confusion, she yanked her hand back and smoothed it over her hair. It must have been the storm. Lots of electrical currents in the air. It was the only thing that made sense._

 _Edward's wide eyes met hers. She cleared her throat, "I'm Isabella."_

" _Nice to meet you, Isabella."_

 _Her name on his lips was pure honey and for a split moment, everything around her ceased to exist. Every problem back home, Angela; gone._

 _Vanished._

 _Isabella could only see Edward._

 _She cleared her throat, "You too, Edward."_

 _Thunder clapped overhead, causing her to jump. The sky opened up and rain began to pour down, wetting the streets and the two people facing each other, looking into each other's eyes._

 _Isabella blinked away the raindrops on her lashes and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "I should go. Thank you again, Edward. You saved my life."_

 _She turned to leave, but Edward's hand covered hers. "Let me give you a ride."_

" _Oh no, that's okay. I'll just get a cab."_

 _His hand squeezed hers gently, not letting go. "Please." He pointed to the car they were standing near, his hair plastered to his forehead. "It's right here."_

 _She looked at his car and then back to him, contemplating the idea of entering a vehicle with a stranger. He seemed nice enough and he had pulled her from the street._

 _She nodded and he smiled, opening the passenger door for her. She settled into the leather seat and took a lungful of his intoxicating scent, which permeated the entire car._

 _He was a nice smelling man._

 _Edward closed the passenger door and sighed. It had gone differently than planned, but somehow, he liked this way better. His eyes raked over Isabella, sitting in his car and he took a shaky breath._

 _This was breaking so many rules, but right now, he didn't care._

 _Walking around the back, he slid his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. With his eyes squeezed shut, he yanked on his wet locks._

 _He hated himself right now._

" _Yeah, it's me._

 _I have an update."_

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
